


we did good

by queen_tommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Just the two of them, M/M, fluffy as can be, literally just nothing but cute times, still love the other three beauties though of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's december and louis can't believe they haven't decorated the place yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we did good

Sometimes Harry wonders if he fell in love with a child.

It is very early in the morning – probably – and all of sudden he is slowly shaken out of his sleep by something being dropped atop him. Small bits of plastic poke his cheeks and cords immediately begin to try and entangle his long limbs. When he opens his eyes, he finds that he is practically drowning in fairy lights and being watched by his annoyingly adorable fiancé, who finds it so appropriate to have just the biggest grin on his face. A child. Harry is positive. He whines lightly, tries to push the fairy lights onto the floor.

“Lou,” he huffs as each movement just gets him more stuck, “what is this for?”

“We’ve got to decorate, y’know, December has already begun and our flat is bare. Absolutely bare! It’s like the desert or-or the Arctic or somethin’ out there.”

“So you drown me in lights instead of waking me up properly, hm?”

“Like I wanna sit there for an hour shaking your shoulder. C’mon, you’ve a long enough nap. Up and at ‘em.” Louis says it all with that stupid grin still plastered on his bright face and while Harry finds it quite endearing, it is also not helping the fact that he is tired and still swimming through fairy lights. And did Louis say nap? He could have sworn it was still early, about six or seven in the morning, but a glance at the clock tells him that it is actually bleeding into the night and he is completely lost – when did he have time to take a nap?

He sits up and apparently he is less tangled than he thought because the lights just collect into a messy pile on his lap. He is still fully dressed, from the long-sleeved t-shirt to the slightly tacky Christmas socks, and he supposes now is as good a time as any to get started decorating the place. Why Louis waited until the night is beyond Harry, but oh, well. Looking to his right for the lamp, he finds that Louis has already set up a small Christmas tree on the nightstand, complete with a tiny star at the top. This boy.

When he finally makes his way into the living room, Louis is already in motion – when is he ever not in motion is the question – and trying to hang a wreath on the back of the front door. He sits the lights on the couch and making his way to Louis, who is actually studying the position of the wreath before nudging it lightly. Harry sees no difference, but Louis has always been the more particular of the two, so let him have his fun, Harry supposes.

“Why don’t you hang it out in the front?”

“Because,” Louis scoffs, like it is the most obvious thing in the world, whatever he is about to say, “someone may come and snatch it down.”

“I doubt anyone will do that, you’re just a little paranoid,” and Harry says it while chuckling lightly and grabbing hold of his love’s hips, which Louis clearly is not objecting. If anything, the smaller melts into the touch, falling back against Harry’s chest once the wreath is hanging fine.

“Shows how much you know,” he says with a content little smile. “Let’s do easy stuff right now, yeah?” By the sound of his voice, it is quite clear he doesn’t really want to move from his relaxing little spot, but Harry is already looking around and mumbling, “What’s easy?” so Louis knows it is time to get back to work.

“’Easy’ like the stockings and all. We don’t even have a fireplace so there’s no way you can ruin that, right?”

He winks and Harry rolls his eyes, pushing Louis away with a snort of mock offense. He mutters something under his breath that sounds like, “Shut up,” and Louis just snickers as Harry takes the pair of bright red stockings and wanders aimlessly around the room, wondering where in the world they are about to hang in a fireplace-less flat. Knowing his fiancé and his failure to even match his clothes sometimes, Louis is honestly quite curious to see where these stockings end up. While he does that, Louis takes a moment to stand there and admire the beautiful young man he is engaged to.

His eyes trail up the legs that go on for days to the back that Louis has dug his nails more than a few times to the neck he has kissed and bruised and nuzzled his face in to the soft brown curls he has stroked and wrapped around his fingers and played with since he was eighteen. When Harry turns a bit, his emerald eyes scanning each inch of the wall to see where the stockings would best fit, Louis gets to take in that beautifully sculpted face until Harry catches him.

“I thought you wanted to decorate,” he jokes, still just a bit embarrassed by his love’s fond stare.

“I did. I do. I just wanted to take a moment to appreciate.”

“Oh,” and it’s adorable that at twenty – nearly twenty-one, he never fails to remind Louis of that – he is just as bashful as he was at sixteen. Louis could not be looking at this boy anymore fondly if he tried, and while sickening to an outsider, it just makes Harry’s heart swell. "Well, I'd take a moment to appreciate you, too, but I've got to figure out where these are even gonna go."

Louis shakes his head while Harry goes back to being confused, beginning to untangle the fairy lights Harry left on the couch. He giggles lightly when he hears Harry go, "How's it even gonna hang, it's got no hook? What’s the point?"

"Harry, love, are you having a breakdown over the placement of the stockings?"

Harry purposely says nothing, shooting a knowing glance to his snickering little Louis before going back to look around the room with the two stockings in his hand and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Louis continues with the lights, wondering how they got this tangled in such a short amount of time and suddenly—

“Louis, Louis!”

Louis jumps, drops the lights and whips around with his pulse jerking up to unnatural speeds. However, when he turns he finds that Harry is standing there with a pack of adhesive hooks that the elder didn’t even know they had. This boy will be the end of him, he swears. He lets out a sharp breath and smiles lightly, pretending he didn’t just have a heart attack.

“I found some hook things in a bag in the bedroom," he says proudly, walking over to the frost-covered window with a plan. "I think we bought them a while ago, but we never used them." He continues to ramble aimlessly about the hooks and things they bought long ago and have let go to waste and Louis lovingly tunes it out.

He goes to their bare tree, all set to overdo it as the lights hang in his hands. He begins draping them over the artificial branches - a real tree equals real pine needles spread across a not-so-big flat floor, no thanks - with no real idea, just wants them wrapped around the green. Harry finishes up with the stockings relatively fast - the only thing that takes him a bit too long is figuring out how to work the adhesive hooks and make them stick. He is quick to sidle up to Louis, grin and say, "Still working on the lights?"

"Yeah, yeah, can you get them up to the top? Y'know I can't, so."

Things are peaceful and smooth, Harry reaching what Louis cannot and the two of them working as a team to make their tree look acceptable (and by 'acceptable' they must mean 'blinding' because glittering baubles and lights are just about everywhere). They start humming Christmas songs and then they start humming popular songs and then they just start being absolutely silly while wrapping sparkling ribbon around the artificial tree.

"Scooch over, you giraffe," Louis playfully says as he tries to brush the glitter off of his palms. Harry gasps in false offense and stands straight, refusing to budge as he takes an exaggeratedly long time to fix his own ribbon, red to Louis' blue. "Move," he whines, "mooove."

"I move for no man who calls me such an awful name," Harry whimpers and he sounds so pathetic, it's adorable. "That hurt, you know. It hit me right here." He points at his heart and gets glitter on his t-shirt.

"M'sorry, Hazza, do you want me to make it better?" Louis has the nerve to roll his eyes and laugh when Harry rolls his back. Still, he stands on his toes and pecks his fiancé's pouting pink lips, cerulean eyes sparkling with delight. Or maybe it's just the blinking fairy lights reflecting in said cerulean eyes. Whatever it is, Harry finds it quite beautiful.

"Kiss me again and maybe I'll heal," he mumbles, leaning down a bit to make it easier for his love.

Louis happily complies, this time giving him a bit more than a peck. He takes hold of Harry's soft and wonderful face, wiping glitter on his rosy cheeks as he quickly considers whether or not to make the move to jump and wrap his legs around Harry's waist. He decides that now is not the time and keeps it somewhat innocent, even as his hands fall from Harry's face and lock around his waistband.

"Let's just finish up first, yeah?" Harry murmurs against Louis' lips.

"Fine, fine."

The tree is as decorated as can be, the wreath is on the door, the stockings are up - and of course, leave it to Harry to hang one at the top right corner of the window and the other at the bottom left - and Louis wonders what else is left. They've exhausted their decorations, haven't they? He can't imagine there could be anything they have laying around to hang.

Harry separates from him for a minute to go back into their room, coming back with a handful of snowflake decals.

"For when it defrosts," he says, nodding towards the window. Louis lights up, looking very much the part of a child on Christmas morning, and he squeals something about how "they're so sparkly!" and "they're even better than actual snow!" While Harry may not be the biggest fan of snow, he knows Louis adores it, so why not go the extra mile for a few sparkling decals? At least they aren't cold, aren't destined to become slushy, and don't require shoveling.

They only take a few moments to slap on, and once they are slapped on, scattered all across the glass, Harry announces, "We are done."

They collapse on the couch together, the smaller immediately throwing his legs over his fiancé's lap and letting out a big sigh. He stares up at the ceiling with a dazed smile as Harry plays with his shoelaces.

"Our first flat. We just decorated our first flat," and he sounds so amazed.

"Yeah. We did, huh? We really did."

"I can't believe it. I've got a flat with you and we've decorated it and I love you, Harry, I really do."

"I love you, too, Lou. See?" Harry flashes the pretty ring that sits at the base of his long ring finger. Long, he's so long and lanky and Louis loves it, loves him, when did the night get so sappy and awful? He loves it, too.

"It looks pretty," he says, looking around at the decorations. The tree blinks and sparkles and he sounds so fond when he says, "We did good."

And Harry looks just as sweet and sickening when he glances at his smiling boy.

"Yeah, we did."

**Author's Note:**

> i gave myself cavities writing this but it was so fun because i don't always write fluff so yay!
> 
> (this is also on an account of mine on another site so no worries, i'm not thieving! ^.^)
> 
> thanks for reading, lovelies <3


End file.
